


Thryce Is Charm

by MsLanna



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Drabble dump, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: Another drabble dump. I am so, so sorry.But people keep throwing stuff my way and - well.Warnings will be in the chapter summaries if and when applicable.No overarching story.Unless otherwise marked, every chapter is self-contained.There will be porn and it will be marked as such clearly in the chapter title.





	1. Inauguration I -Reception

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this pic.](http://mouzas.tumblr.com/post/166259920403/quick-drawing-of-thrawn-and-pryce-where-are)

_Grand Moff._

Now that was definitely an impressive title. But the Emperor had to come up with ways to promote his loyal followers. Not that Arihnda could see Tarkin mutiny. Ever.

And speaking of rising through the ranks – despite his displeasure with the whole operation, Thrawn had to accept another promotion. Grand Admiral, no less. The dress uniform for that was – breathtaking. If anything could take her breath away. Arihnda was surely too rational and collected for such silly notions.

Still, Thrawn did come close. Not only in full dress. She exhaled slowly and smiled. Yes, he was definitely enough to sop a few hearts.

"No uniform today?" Thrawn raised a brow as he gave her a once-over – an appreciative once-over.

Arihnda was no foll. Uniforms suited her needs and her taste. She was known to stick with her style. So just this once, she had decided to throw everybody for a loop. It was an excellent reason and she didn't need any other.

Of course it helped that the dress was gorgeous. A familiar blue hugged her curves, accentuating them in an actually acceptable way. The gloves were a wonder of craftsmanship, staying up all by themselves and the silver netting teased her skin just a tickle.

"You disapprove?" she asked back. He took half a moment too long to reply and her smile faltered. But Arihnda caught herself. No man, no matter how close, was allowed to rain on her parade.

"Does it matter?" Thrawn smiled thinly.

"It would improve on my own assessment."

His eyes flashed shortly. "Consider it greatly improved." Thrawn indicated a nod and offered his arm.

Arihnda was reluctant to touch the pristine white fabric. It looked crisp enough to cut yourself.

Thrawn shook his head at her reluctance and placed his hand at the small of her back instead. "Let us go."

The shiver running up her spine was exquisite. Arihnda smiled. Then reality crashed over her again. "No games this time, Thrawn. Promise me."

"I do not play, Arihnda," he replied softly. "The survival of my people id not a game."

"That you were promoted so fast, date me for the longest time and still are not politically suave is not credible."

"On the contrary. Having you means I do not have to occupy myself with politics. Naturally, I blunder." He actually chuckled.

Arihnda congratulated herself for not ramming her elbow into his stomach. Perfect uniform or not, some things were unforgivable. In her eyes, blind-siding the upper crust of the Empire by looking inept was one of those. Admittedly, Thrawn always got what he wanted, but it was driving her up the walls.

"And in return I do not bother with strategy, because you will always save my arse?" She turend to him and raised a brow.

"Indeed." his hand wandered shortly. "I know what is worth saving."

If the double doors to the reception hadn't opened just them and their names echoed over the announcement system, Arihnda was not sure they would have made it to the reception at all. Blue-skinned bastard! He always got what he wanted. She smiled. On the other hand, so did she.


	2. Inauguration II - Strip Sabacc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still because of [this pic.](http://mouzas.tumblr.com/post/166259920403/quick-drawing-of-thrawn-and-pryce-where-are)

Arihnda Pryce was having the time of her life – again. Admittedly it was difficult not to enjoy yourself when in the company of Grand Admiral Thrawn. The corner of her mouth quirked up. A rather bare Grand Admiral at the moment.

His eyes were focusing on the cards in his hand. Her own hand was pretty pathetic but she was not worried. Smiling, Arihnda pretended to play absently with another strand of the mesh on her dress.

Oh that dress had been the best choice in her life! Flattering, gloves and cape included – and the silver mesh to accentuate where her figure was at. It had had a great effect on the reception and on Thrawn. Convincing him of another round of Strip Sabacc had been easy.

"Ready to fold?" She glanced at the neat stack of white at her side. It was accompanied by spotless boots and black socks, she had even allowed the rank cylinders to count as a piece each.

In return, her smile broadened. On top of the cape and gloves, which were actually detachable, lay the silver bracelet and four strands of silver trim, her black kitty heels standing neatly next to the pile. The dress was certainly worth each credit. Though the use of detachable trim might not be obvious to everybody. She toyed with the remaining trim that now was a tiered necklace.

"Not quite." He looked at her and drew another card.

Arihnda shrugged, glancing at her cards. It didn't matter much what happened to them, it was the most useless hand she's had all evening.

"I'm calling," Thrawn said before she had decided on her next move. He put down his cards.

"22, very good. Better than my 17 for sure." She smiled at him. Maybe now was a good time to show him that her tights were actually nylons, with garters. Arihnda pulled up the hem, until the garters showed. Then she unclipped the stocking deliberately.

"I see you have taken every precaution."

"One has to if one is dealing with you. Experience teaches that." She looked at him for a moment, watching a smile form on his lips.

Then she rolled down the stocking very slowly, appreciating the fact that her Grand Admiral did have some fine calves on his person. She did not have to look at her own legs to remove stockings.

Blue hands intercepted her halfway down her the calf. "Allow me."

With a grin, Arihnda leant back, savouring his deft touch. "By all means."

After removing the stocking, Thrawn let it slowly glide on top of his winnings, keeping her foot in his other hand. When he was done, Thrawn locked eyes with her, gently moving both hands up her leg.

Arihnda stretched it out just a little further. "I see you have given up on playing cards."

"It's a virtue to know when the cards are stacked against you," he replied. "Then you have to change the game."

"So this is how you always get what you want." She watched his fingers move over the garter and under the dress.

"What do _you_ want?" Thrawn asked back.

Well, she certainly had a few ideas. Winning over Thrawn in Strip Sabbacc was very satisfying, but there were things even higher up that list. Arihnda leant forwards, claiming his face with both hands.


	3. Art Is Long And Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: major character death

_It had been, in retrospect, an irrational and stupid decision,_ Thrawn mused looking at the hilt protruding from his chest. It had slipped between two ribs in a perfectly precise angle, beautiful, deadly. How had that happened to him?

Raising his eyes, he looked at Arihnda. Ah. Yes. Her eyes were flickering, a first. Also very, very beautiful. He wanted to smile, touch her face but both was unfortunately impossible. But she was safe, unharmed even. The galaxy would have been a terribly empty place without her.

So this was what love did to you. Made you a coward, afraid to face life on your own. Made you selfish, rather burdening the other with all the grief and pain. Made you happy, knowing somebody more precious would live on.

His vision darkened and Thrawn prayed the gentle wetness on his forehead was one last kiss.

 

* * *

 

Arihnda looked at the form of Rukh, crumpled on the floor where he had fallen. The blaster next to it was still hot, just dropped from he shaking hand. A hand that would not stop shaking when she desperately need it to.

She needed to be strong and confident, holding on to the man she loved. Arihnda wanted to tell him all the lies. That he would make it. That the medic would be in time. That they would be okay. But there were no lies.

"I am here," she repeated, the only truth available. A few 'I love yous' might have slipped into the litany. Thrawn was almost smiling. But the hand she held was going limp and clutching at his shoulder didn't help. In the end, Arihnda could not hold back the tears.


	4. Burn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Overlady Arihnda AU becasue of [this picture.](http://pileofsith.tumblr.com/post/167100787662/inktober-2017-day-18-filthy-grand-admiral)

For a while Arihnda just stood, watching the former Grand Admiral through the one-way mirror. Oh, he was still wearing the white, but it made a completely different impression now. Thrawn was dishevelled, bloodied and roughed up, just a little, she had been specific.

He should not have interfered with the Emperor's pet project. The Death Star might be insanity incarnate, but if you wanted to stay in the Emperor's graces, you did what you could with and for it.

But no, Thrawn had to follow his own ideas. And that was what it got him. The deal had cost her several days, the emperor could be unforgiving.

"I want him alive," she had insisted. It had taken strength to stay straight before the Emperor in anger.

"He is too dangerous." Yellow eyes glinted hard under the low hood.

"I can handle him. Trust my you majesty. I know him."

In the end, she had prevailed. It was as unexpected as it was welcome. They did share a past after all. Arihnda was not ready to let it slip from her grasp completely. But only time would tell how it would wok out.

He had not moved in the minutes that went by. Kneeling must be uncomfortable, but he endured, after days, he still endured. Arihnda smiled. She had seen him with stubble before. The feeling of it against her skin was a delicious memory. She had seen him bound before, had bound him herself in very different circumstances.

Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders and approached the door. The guards snapped to attention, almost falling over themselves to let her into the cell. Power. This was what it felt like, tasted like.

Arihnda came to a halt before the kneeling figure, waiting for the door to close. The privacy was an illusion, of course. When Thrawn did not look up, she put a boot against his shoulder, pushing. It was not enough to topple him, just enough to sway him. "You expected this to end a little different, I assume?"

Finally, he looked at her. Arihnda enjoyed the short moment his glance stuck at her ranking cylinders. Yes, she had gone up again in the Empire. Quite unlike him.

"What do you want?"

"So direct." Arihnda took her boot off his shoulder. "You know I like that. But right now, what I want," she paused. "It is more about what I have. You know what your mistake was?"

"Trusting you?" There was a little of the old fire back on his voice.

"Among other things, maybe." She chuckled. "But no. Standing against the Emperor, that was it. Mostly. Getting caught. That was the rest. And you underestimated me."

Thrawn was not alone in that. Tarkin had been the same. Too sure of himself, considering himself irreplaceable. There were many Moffs in the Empire. Just as there were many military commanders.

The Emperor treasured loyalty and ingenuity. But more than those he appreciated both in one person. As loyal as Tarkin had been, his plans had always been on the lacklustre side; and no matter how ingenious Thrawn was on the battlefield, his loyalty lay with his species.

So both men had to go. Unlike Thrawn, Tarkin had no sentimental or other value for Arihnda. He was by now but a foot note. As it should be. One Grand Moff was enough for the empire. Now she held the power. The Emperor came to her when he needed systems subdued.

"So what happens now?" Thrawn didn't sound overly interested.

"Oh, that depends largely on you." Arihnda slowly walked around the bound man. "The Emperor wanted you dead, of course. A waste. So I intervened, no thanks required. Or, well, maybe some thanks. I'll think of something."

She came to a stop before him, looking down into the bruised face again. "You belong to me now."

He scowled but remained silent.

"Let me be clear," she leant down a little. "The Emperor had some terms on which your survival depends. The most important one being that I keep you under control. So I will. But I would prefer to do this the easy way. Meaning that I have to send less time keeping an eye on you and more time fulfilling my duties."

A thread of hope went through Thrawn. Excellent. Arihnda preferred her men unbroken; a little bent, yes; a little dented, but not broken. There was no fire in broken men.

"I am sure you can still be of use," leaning down, she caught his chin between her fingers, "to me," she wiped at the drying blood on his lip, "maybe to the Empire. As I said, it depends on you."

There was no reaction. Arihnda smiled with her teeth biting down gently on her lower lip before she continued.

"I see that this motivation may be insufficient. Alright. Maybe threatening something you care for more than yourself will be more successful. The Emperor needs victories." Arihnda blinked slowly. In their long time together, Thrawn had let a lot about his people slip. "He does not care where they come from."

Thrawn tensed, his wrists strained against the cuffs and his expression turned hard.

"Keep that fire burning in the right places and your people will be safe." Arihnda let go of his chin. "You will enjoy certain freedoms and I advise you to use them wisely. So, do you think we will get along?"

Thrawn glowered, thinking about a fitting response.

Arihnda cut the silence with her hand. "You don't have to answer now. We have time." she looked him over once more. "I will see you later."

At the doors she looked over her shoulder, taking in the beat figure. "Clean him up and make sure he eats. He's no use to me dead."

Oh, he would resist, Thrawn would. In his own way he would make it more difficult for himself than absolutely necessary. But there would always be hope. Arihnda had planned that meticulously. Hope was important. The hope to get his act together, hope that there was escape if he played his cards right. It would take him some time to realise how wrong he was about that. And by then – who knew?

In case it did not work out – Arihnda sighed. It would be a pity. But she was among the most powerful women in the Empire. There were always men willing to climb to the top by any means necessary. She would always have a broad choice.


	5. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perfect drabble  
> tw alcohol abuse  
> tw major character death

Arihnda Pryce felt horrible but that was okay. It was not about tonight; it was never about tonight. But if she played her cards right – Arihnda poured herself another drink.

There would be headaches in the morning but that was okay. Those were way easier to bear than knowing, than to acknowledge Thrawn's death. She emptied her glass, poured another. It wasn't real if she didn't remember. It wasn't real, if she didn't know.

She had tried wine at first, but it was dark and red. Now whisky had to do the job. Oblivion. If only for a few hours.


	6. Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perfect drabble  
> tw past self-harm

Nothing tasted like success. Thrawn ran his fingertips over the white lines on Arihnda's arms. It had taken time to figure her out; nothing fitted, like a sculpture smashed to pieces and put back together incorrectly.

It made sense when you knew that for years she had tried to cut the pieces that didn't fit into a presumably right shape. That had left its very own imprint, made touching her arms more delicate than any other part.

Whatever had prompted her to stop, whatever had taken over as emotional outlet, Arihnda talked about it as little as the thin welts.


	7. No Kink Uncaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perfect drabble

"So what do you plan to do?" Arihnda didn't flinch or yield an inch to the forcefully approaching Grand Admiral.

In turn Thrawn didn't stop further away than an inch. "The questions is rather, what will I not."

"I can give you a very short list of that."

"After what happened, do you really believe I will honour it?"

Arihnda's lip quirked up. "Perhaps."

He turned away and she smiled. Predictable was usually not a word fit to describe Thrawn – right now he was nothing but. So when he whipped around again, fingers clamping down on her, Arihnda was ready.


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perfect drabble  
> (also, fuc the finale of swr)

Arihnda remembered that face. It didn't matter how many years passed. The face of beginning, the face of decision. Who would she sell her home to?

Ryder Azadi wasn't the answer. Maybe he had been a starting point. Looking at him now, betraying his friends… Did he he think she'd believe it? Arihnda suppressed a scowl. He really must think her stupid. But she had not suffered through her years on Coruscant, all those uncounted humiliations, for nothing. She was here now and she was strong.

Let him think he had the advantage. But she had better. She had Thrawn.


	9. Cruel And Unusual Recompense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn getting back at Ryder Azadi.  
> Mentions of torture  
> Inspired by [Roguefemme's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguefemme/pseuds/Roguefemme) ficlet [Justice's Price](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13932909)

There was only fear left in the man's eyes. Not for much longer, though. Thrawn paced a few times, considering his options. Torture was ugly business, but sometimes necessary. Not always strictly necessary from a tactical point, but there was something like personal as well.

The reminder of grey hair hung limp and wet. A thousand pinpricks could be worse than cuts. And Ryder Azadi had such thick hair. The combination with water torture was less effective than anticipated. Something for the reports then.

It was a shame to end this now, there had been a few more techniques he would have liked to combine and see the results.

_I want him dead!_ The words echoed in his mind. Cold and sharp. Irresistible. Arihnda's eyes were positively aglow when she said it.

"You are a lucky man, rebel," Thrawn told his prisoner. "This will soon be over."

Azadi didn't reply. He had learnt early on that nothing he did made a difference. Learned helplessness was such a useful tool. The rebel didn't believe him either, of course. Weeks of special treatment ascertained that. There had been promises. There had been lies. There had been carefully applied pressure to all body parts and his psyche. Patterns were etched into his skin, depth, pressure, addition of materials to study scarring, moulding, inflammation.

There had been a short-lived plan to have Arihnda's scars mirrored on him, but Azadi did not deserve that. Nobody deserved that. And Arihnda certainly deserved better. He gestured Rukh into Azadi's field of vision.

"I understand that it was you who forced Governor Pryce from her home planet." Thrawn paused. "And for that a certain gratitude is warranted as I do not think our paths had crossed otherwise." he turned to Rukh. "Make it relatively quick, not painless."

The Noghri nodded and the last thing Thrawn heard before the door hissed shut was his bodyguard's low growl as he approached the prisoner. How did you wrap that up appropriately? Thrawn wondered. It was certainly not right to present the soggy pieces.

He would think of something. He always did.


	10. Images Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern photography AU spawned by the discussion on the Thryce discord.  
> We have our own collection as well. [ Visit us here! ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/eyeofthebeholder)

_Think of the money_ , Arihnda told herself. The sweet, sweet money this job would bring. She needed it. Oh gods, did she need it.

Her parents sure had a streak of hell, first getting relocated over a developing scheme by a mining company. And now the new house, ugly and off the beat as it was, had burnt down. Her parents were good people, bless their hearts and believed the insurance would pay for the repairs. But there had been another ten thousand houses caught in the brush fire. Arihnda was not holding her breath.

So money it was. There were way to earn money less frowned upon, for example her day job at an IT company. But it only paid so much and her parents needed running water and a non-leaking roof like now.

So nude photography it was. It could be worse. There was still porn, though some photographers (always men) didn't seem to get the difference. But Thrawn was alright in that respect. He was currently hyped so modelling for him was possibly not the best of all ideas. Still, her parents were unlikely to see the magazines Thrawn worked for or the internet pages.

 _So think of the money._ She rubbed her feet. And maybe remind him that people had things like bones and joints that made some of his ideas physically impossible. Well, if you didn't want dislocated joints and broken bones.

"Would you please put on the heels again?" Thrawn sounded impatient. "I do not have all day."

Yeah, and you sure didn't spend half of it in these murder heels. Arihnda bit back the retort. The straps were winding up her legs almost up to the knees. It was annoying to tie. But she finished and put her weight on her balls gently. No, this was not practical footwear, not even for a nude photoshoot. Anyway, was it still nude if she wore shoes? Could she make a point of that?

There was a dainty table with a glass top. She out one foot on it trying not to keel over. Then she bent as if she was tying the boot which was ridiculous because it was already tied and also you did not tie it down there. At least her nipple was out of the picture like that.

Thrawn adjusted the lighting, black stripes of shadow placing over her skin as if through half-closed blinds. The camera clicked a few times but she could hear Thrawn exhale unhappily again already. A very bad sign.

"Straighten you back and you forgot to point the toes again."

Arihnda sighed inwardly. If she straightened her back, her hands would be way off where he wanted them. And if she could do anything with her toes except keeping them from falling off, she might consider it. But since he asked…

Naturally, he was not pleased. He gave a few more commands, none of which rescinded her physical abilities or make up. It was amazing, almost as if biology and physics didn't adhere to his orders.

Still, he took a few more shots, before making her sit down on the tiny wobbly table, pull up one leg and expect there to be no belly showing. Sucking in her belly and holding her breath worked but only a little. She was getting red in the face from oxygen deprivation after all.

Thrawn did realise that and tried a few more tested poses none of which satisfied him though. It was not her problem. She had been booked and as long as she did as told, there would be money. If Thrawn screwed up each and every shot, that was his problem.

"No." He finally gave up and left the camera behind. "No, it should be more like-" He walked around her slowly shaking his head while thinking. "I think it's the angle of he hips," he finally said. "It would work out if you just-"

Thrawn didn't get further because Arihnda turned around fast, dragging her elbow across his moth. The impact hurt a little and she definitely scraped off skin. "You don't touch the model if you want to keep your teeth," she hissed backing into a defensive stance.

It had been a hard lesson, but she had learnt. In this business, self defence went a long way. Being able to painfully incapacitate a man under 5 seconds went even further. Oddly enough, Thrawn did not make any attempt to reposition her hips again. He did not really move after putting a hand to his mouth.

Arihnda waited. Maybe he was still working out whether or not it was worth it, trying to take her down. He could surely try. She had been there more often than she liked to remember.

When he took his hand from his face again, it was bloody, but Thrawn did not care. He was following an invisible frame somewhere in the air between them. Then he tilted his head, took a step to the right and started over again.

Arihnda turned her head slightly to keep him in focus. He did not look dangerous. If anything, he looked deep in thought and slightly troubled. Inexplicable.

"Could you move your upper body to keep facing me?" He took another step and when Arihnda complied another. Then he nodded to himself and looked around the studio as he wiped his hand carelessly on his white shirt. "Hold it there."

It was an odd request but not difficult. The angle was a little out of tune for fighting, but it was not as strenuous as some of the pin up poses.

When Thrawn returned he held a metal-tipped walking stick in one hand. Measuring something on her with it, he broke it with frightening easy. Arihnda wondered if she had to reassess her chances of actually winning a fight against him.

Fortunately, that was not necessary. Throwing the upper part away, he handed her the broken stick, frazzled end pointing away from her body. Then he took up the camera again. "As if you you were trying to kill me," he said raising the camera. "Not pretty but for real."

Arihnda blinked but took his word for it. Since this was not a good position out of which to kill anybody, she turned slowly, giving him time to take pictures if he wanted to. The usual sultriness or blankness was wiped from her face. She was grinning murder.

The camera clicked almost incessantly. Arihnda finished her turn, raising her head slowly. Oh yes, she would kill that idiot behind the camera in a heart beat. And if not that on, she did have a gallery from which to chose.

Thrawn kept shooting. At some point he pointed at her right foot and gestured her to move it aside. Taking poetic liberty with death. Whatever. He had not asked her to use the broken stick in inappropriate ways. Which reminded her that there were actually several cavities on a man's body into which one could insert the metal-tipped or splintered part of it. Nice.

"Look over your shoulder," his voice pulled Arihnda from her thoughts. "No turn the whole body, right foot a little further back."

After that interlude Thrawn did not impede her approach much. Arihnda was sure there was not that much of her naked body to be seen on the images as she slowly closed the space between them. But they were his pics.

There was but a foot between her face and the camera when Thrawn finally held up a hand to stop her. Unthinking her reached out but stopped himself an inch from touching her face.

"Very, very careful," Arihnda told him.

Thrawn nodded and damn, he was careful indeed. The tips of his fingers glided down her cheek while his thumb gently pushed her lower lip down and mouth open.

"Do get angry," Thrawn said softly from behind the camera and began slipping his thumb into her mouth.

Arihnda tried to stare him down through the camera. It didn't work. So she closed her teeth on his thumb. A clear warning.

A warning Thrawn did not heed. Instead he used that grip to pull her even closer to the camera. "I dare you," he whispered.

Now that was unfortunate. On the one hand Arihnda wanted to just bite of the tip of his thumb and be done with it. On the other hand the idea that he was actually asking for it took most of the satisfaction out of it. She bit down until he had to be in pain. Still no reaction. Arihnda snarled. She sucked his thumb in running over it with her tongue.

Now that did get a reaction. Thrawn took a step back and pulled back his hand as well, mostly because he needed both of them to catch his camera. It was a successful move but by the thud his knee made on the floor, Arihnda assumed, not a completely painless one.

"Are we done now?" She asked down at him.

"If that is all you have to offer?" The challenge was clear in his voice. He did not stop taking pictures either.

Arihnda pushed the splintered end of the stick under his chin and lifted it a little. For a moment she stood there, tempted and contemplating. Finally she snorted. "Let's say it is all I have to offer you."

Slowly Thrawn reached for the broken stick and took it from her hand, only stopping to take pictures afterwards. "Very well." He gestured to where her clothes lay.

Well, that could have gone worse. Arihnda dressed and thought about the money. It would be enough for a down-payment for the roofers. No more plastic foil fluttering in the wind. And a few more jobs would put a real roof over her parents' head again. Mission one accomplished. She was smiling when she returned to Thrawn.

Inexplicably, he was smiling as well. When he saw her, he did turn professionally cold again fast. Not fast enough though. Well, well well. She held out her hand.

Not quite as inexplicably, Thrawn's hand had more skin contact with hers than was strictly necessary. She counted and found a notice stuck between the notes.

"What is that?"

"An invitation to dinner." His tone gave away nothing.

"Why?"

"Because getting to know you in a setting in which both of us have our clothes on will greatly improve the chances of getting into one where we do – not." The decided pause before the last word made the whole thing.

"Is that why you are paying?" She gave him a once over.

"It is not." The corner of his lip turned up in a tiny smile. "And it would not work anyway."

"Alright." She put the money and invitation away. "And should you get the idea of doing more tastefully nude I'm-gonna-kill-you shoots, I can bring a wide assortment of accessories."

"I will gladly discuss that with you over dinner." Now he actually did smile. Well damn. He was hot.

"Good." Arihnda returned the smile. "See you there."

She left before she could make any inappropriate comments which were starting to pile up behind her teeth. There would be tie for those later.


	11. Encore Une Fois (Porn to go with Images Of You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arihnda domming the everloving shit out of Thrawn...

The light in Thrawn's studio was as bright as ever, flood lights on the highest setting, blinds drawn. It was a familiar setting by now. An unexpected development, but not an unpleasant one.

"So this is your private collection?" Thrawn had asked the first time he had surveyed the range of items that made his studio resemble a medieval torture chamber. "I would have expected more-"

"Chains and shackles?" Arihnda had snorted. "If I want you to go down, down you go. And if I want you to stay down, you will not get up again without help."

It was not an arrangement Thrawn had problems with. She told him to go down and down he went and did so excellently. He had that desire to overplease, to nip the borders she had set in order to nudge her just a little further. It was the opposite of a problem, really.

And this was an almost perfect re-enactment of their first meeting, down to the same impossibly high heels, down to the broken walking stick in her hand, the frayed end of which she was using to lift his face. Silver fingertip rings with sharp edges clicked on the wood as she watched him.

Thrawn was on both knees this time, no camera in his hand but his eyes piercing as ever. The lines were clearer now; not straight or logical or cast in stone, but clear. Arihnda used the stick to flick his head to the side.

Thrawn returned to looking down. The muscles in his neck played out the motion deliciously.

She had been tempted, oh so tempted to tie his hands, but he would need them for what was ahead.

"Hands!" She commanded, putting the stick into her right boot, steel tip down. She was not into that kind of pain.

Thrawn raised them obediently, palms up.

"Nobody said anything about looking." Arihnda admonished. His gaze returned to the floor.

Taking his hands gingerly, Arihnda circled her thumbs over his palms. The pleasure of having those fingers all over her had been surprisingly intense. And it did not lessen with ample use, quite to the contrary. Thrawn was indeed capable of learning if correctly motivated.

She moved his hands to lie on her sides just below her waist. Almost automatically, his fingers tightened on her skin.

"Uh, ah." She yanked his hands away, holding them sternly in front of her. "Do keep your digits under control, or I may have to introduce them to the walking stick after all."

An almost indiscernible nod was the whole reply.

Arihnda touched his hands to her skin again. No motion on his side. She smiled, moving them over her skin, mapping a permissible area on her body. It was not much, not even up to her waist, not down below her butt, certainly not down the front.

But when Thrawn's fingers began their slow massage, the tips of his thumbs running down the crease where he hip and thighs met, she new it was enough. There was a rhythm to it, a hidden promise when the tips dug into her flesh. Arihnda let out a long sigh.

The problem with Thrawn was that you got exactly what you wanted, when you wanted it and how you wanted it. All it took was a little concise communication. And of course, knowing what you wanted, the real challenge. Arihnda leant back a little.

"Go!" She had just enough time to stop him, the ball of her hand connecting hard with his forehead. She pushed his head backwards. "Very, _very_ carefully."

When she let go, his approach was much slower. His breath caressed the skin between her legs for the longest time before his lips finally made contact.

Exhaling slowly, Arihnda closed her eyes. Oh yes. Thrawn was very good with careful. His tongue worked its way in slowly. There was nothing pressing about it. Just the gentle pressure of his tongue, making stops at her clit, but never staying too long. She leant back a little, running her hands over his head and shoulders.

As if that had been the signal, Thrawn began to suck harder, grazing his teeth down her skin. The tip of his tongue pushed into her deftly, but it was never deep enough to do anything but tease.

Arihnda buried her hands in his hair, tugging his head this way and that. He followed sluggishly, his tongue lagging behind tantalisingly. She ran a hand down his face, turned his head up and ran her thumb down his cheek.

The tip of the ring left a red streak behind, a thin line of blood across his cheek. Arihnda pulled him to his feet, just high enough to run her tongue over the thin trickle of blood. She needed to taste more of him, needed to taste all of him. With a growl, she pulled him into a deep kiss.

Thrawn answered it hungrily, capturing her shoulders with one arm, the hand of the other cupping her ass. He would do as he pleased if not reined in which was excruciatingly arousing and nothing for the faint of self-control.

Her own tasted mixed with that of his desire, dancing between their tongues. Arihnda could feel his hard muscles and cock against her body. Thrawn's hunger was obvious. She pushed his head to the side. The scratch was bleeding again and her lips closed over it.

Robbed of her lips, Thrawn kissed his was down her throat. She felt his teeth holding her jugular before moving on. Their trail hot and wet wherever they passed. Her nipples were hard in anticipation long before he reached them. Tossing her head back with a groan when his teeth closed in gently, Arihnda threw herself into the arousal.

Her whole body quivered, her nipples the fixed point around which everything revolved. Her hips ground against his. Pushing his mouth to meet hers again was the almost the hardest thing. Still she bit down on his lower lip while her hands got into a tug of was with his shirt buttons not all of which made it out alive.

Arihnda pushed the shirt over his shoulders greedily. Lips followed hands, and with Thrawn cupping both hands around her butt, she was able to reach everywhere. He groaned when her teeth dragged over his nipples. She ignored him, battling her desire to go deeper, only deeper and taste everything he had to offer.

It was a losing battle, but Thrawn had her back. With the shirt pushed over his shoulders, he began to shrug it off. But the cuffs were still closed, an oversight that blasted through Arihnda's gut like lightning.

"No." Arihnda stopped him. She walked around him slowly, pulling at the sleeves s she went. It was a lot of leeway. "Kneel."

Unquestioningly, he did. Arihnda held the shirt in her hands like leash, like a rope to hang himself with. Only Thrawn would not hang. He would stand hard and strong. Twisting the shirt in her hands, Arihnda brought his wrists together. Almost.

Putting the shirt down behind his feet bent Thrawn backwards in a tight arch. Arihnda put her effort down on the shirt, dragging it away from his body inch by inch.

Thrawn yielded. The muscles in his body tensed as he kept upright. With his head bent back and body straight from the knees up, Thrawn was his own piece of art. His Adam’s Apple bopped as he swallowed. It was an exhausting pose.

Arihnda smiled, kissing him upside down. "Stay," she told him. "If you can."

And he would. Thrawn liked a challenge and her was well-trained. Arihnda walked around him, running her hands over his cheeks, down his neck and over his chest. She pushed his knees apart gently, kneeling between them to start her own appreciation of his body. The smooth skin under her lips tasted of salt. When she grazed his nipples, his body shivered with anticipation and strain.

She took her time, following the lines of his muscles, the curve of the clavicles and her hands dipped down, running up and down his thighs, thumbs teasing the bulge in his trousers. When she finally cupped it, Thrawn groaned, pressing against her moving hands.

Arihnda kissed her way down his happy trail, grazing the sensitive skin just above the waistband. Opening trousers with her mouth was a skill she was proud of, but fingers were more precise. She undid the button slowly, undoing the zipper even slower. She did not want hair to get caught into it.

Her rewards was Thrawn's full erection protruding proudly from his crotch. Arihnda gave it a few strokes just to feel his hardness against her skin. Then she leant down and softly touched the tongue of her tip to that of his dick.

Thrawn let out a moan, followed by a few less articulate sounds when the tip of her tongue began to move while keeping minimum contact. Arihnda circled the head, pushing under the foreskin now and then. It was glorious to know Thrawn's whole essence at the tip of her tongue. One lick, one nip, one touch all it took to nudge it over the edge.

Arihnda leant down with a sudden, sucking in as much of him as she could. The desperate groan gave her another inch. It was not enough, it never was. She wanted to taste all of him, every last inch. Her hands cupped his ass, supporting Thrawn's precarious position as she worked him hard. She wanted it all.

When Thrawn was on the edge of coming, Arihnda sat back.

"At ease," she whispered.

Thrawn relaxed, sitting down on his heels, burying half of his glorious erection in his crotch.

Arihnda got up, standing before him again. "Hands," she repeated her earlier order.

This time she did not object to his gaze following her every move. Holding his gaze, Arihnda put his hands on the lacing of the heels. It was a clear command in itself.

Thrawn obeyed. His fingers undid the laces ever so slow, hands moving on her calves like quicksilver. His breath bounced from her excited skin.

With a small thrust, Arihnda closed the distance. Thrawn put a drawn-out kiss to where her labia met before his tongue began it slow exploration of this well-known territory. Arihnda luxuriated in the feeling of his hands and mouth. She raised her left foot on slight pressure, sighing in more than relief when the heel came off.

Thrawn took off the other heel as well and Arihnda was grateful for the more than necessary support his hands lent to her butt after wards. She took a step forwards, bringing his lips painfully close. She ran her hands through his hair, grabbing some of it and pulled his head back with a jerk.

Their eyes locked as she began to lower herself. His hand tightened around her, fingertips digging into her flesh as he guided her over him. The tip of his cock pressed against her deliciously for a too short moment. Then it slipped into her. Arihnda let go, dropping to her knees spurring the rush of his erection into her.

For an exquisite moment they stayed in perfect completion. Arihnda sighed deeply, then she pushed her hips forward, feeling him hard against her insides.

Thrawn leant his face against her chest, breath trickling down her breasts, pooling at her nipples dripping into the void between them.

"Move!" She ordered into his hear.

He did. Arihnda gasped when Thrawn thrust up into her, drawing another thin line on his neck. When the next thrust came, she dropped herself onto him, locked her lips over the red trickle

He found her rhythm, a slow and thorough pace. Arihnda pushed against him each peak, thrusting his cock into exactly the right spots. Her breath ragged and raged, pulling from the fires blazing between her eyes and thighs.

Thrawn kept his fingers tight around her hips, holding, not controlling, emphasising her motions, escalating their effects. Arihnda groaned, pushing down against him hard. Her teeth buried within his shoulder, sucking cold air part his sweaty skin with each thrust.

Finally she grasped his shoulders, prying is lips from her chest. The separation was almost painful as cold air grazed her wet nipples, stressing the sudden empty cold. But it was worth it. Each inch Thrawn's shoulders went down, his cock went up. Arihnda bit her lip, moving back and forth on his crotch.

When his shoulders touched the ground, Arihnda leant down, kissing him aggressively. Thrawn replied in kind, his teeth scraping against hers. She stretched his arms over his head, revelling in the elongated thrusts. His whole body quivered with their excited rhythm.

Arihnda thrust down harder and faster, assisted by Thrawn's greedy hands until she had to arch backwards, screaming her ecstasy into the void. Thrawn kept her steady, never faltering in his movements. His erection was the one steady presence in her convulsions, his hands keeping her upright in a world with no gravity.

When Arihnda collapsed onto his chest Thrawn cradled her tightly. His hips kept moving upwards, pushing himself into his own outpour of satisfaction.

For a while they moved languidly, revelling in the mere feeling of the other. Arihnda dipped down into another kiss. His arms came up around her, teasing the tense muscles of her back into relief. In return, she helped to unfold his legs, stretching out on his tired form.

Arihnda had no commands, no demands left. Still, the idea to spend her exhausted sleep at his side, scared her into action. She pushed herself up at the last moment before letting herself go. Thrawn's eyes were half-closed, observing her with satisfied curiosity.

"You know I have a sleeping corner in my atelier?" Thrawn asked softly.

"And then what?" Arihnda was almost to tired to fight.

"And then I hold you close until all your demons are tired." His arms promised safety. "And then you sleep safely," he continued whispering into her ear.

It was most tempting. Arihnda sighed, letting her breath trail over his chest. There was no safety. Here was no security – only respite. But maybe, just maybe, respite would be enough for now. "Alright then."

Thrawn did not jump up, did not drag her off to the narrow bunk. His hold tightened. That was all. If there was to be sleep, if there was to be intimacy, it was on her terms.

She dropped her head against his chest deeply inhaling the scent of his sweat and their sex. If it was her terms, it was not surrender, was it? It was just another step into something neither of them had dared name yet. It would be alright. They always came out being alright.

Arihnda smiled. Maybe being alright was easier when you were deeply satisfied in every respect. She grazed her lips over his skin. And that he could do. Would do. Any time of the day.


	12. By the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% fluff  
> Written for Fluffy Friday on the Thryce discord.

"What are you even doing?" Thrawn didn't look at all amused about having a kiss placed gently on the top of his nose.

The handbook had promised a different outcome. Arihnda tried again.

This time Thrawn was physically removing her to arm's length, holding her there.

"I am not used to repeating myself," he growled. "What are you doing?"

"Improving our interpersonal interactions," Arihnda replied. "According to my resources this should have resulted in a 3.2% increase of positivity."

Thrawn's grip slackened a little. "I am in doubt of your resources."

"Well," she shook free of his grip and produced her pad. "This is the latest scientific paper on small interpersonal gestures and their effect on new, lasting and deteriorating relationships."

She thumbed through several pages of text before magnifying some tables. "See here. I put us down somewhere between new and established, seeing how we still need to work on many things."

Thrawn nodded in agreement, immediately filing this incident among things to work on. Then he turned his attention to the numbers in question. Arihnda had highlighted the line in question.

  


 

"Your math is off," he commented, taking the pad from her hands.

"No, they range 'establish' from five years upwards. So if you calculate how long we might call this a relationship."

"Onto the toes?" Thrawn raised a brow."

"Not recommended in public," Arihnda mused. "Fingertips should work though. 3.8% increase. Here."

She managed to kiss three of his fingertips before Thrawn lowered the pad and looked down at her with a frown. "Feeling any different?"

"I am feeling a definite deterioration in our relationship," Thrawn said.

"Well," Arihnda leant over to peer at the display of her pad. "That is not good, the percentages are a lot lower in that sector. But given some time, I think I can still-"

"You are going to try all of them are you not?" there was a certain resignation in Thrawn's tone."

"It's science,"Arihnda replied. "Some of it has to be correct."

She surveyed him and shook her head. "Admittedly. Most of the more successful areas are covered by the uniform. Maybe I can get at your elbow…"

She did not, in fact, get to his elbow. One reason was that while she was trying to roll up the sleeve, Thrawn set down the pad on the table beside them and captured both of her hands. "Let me show you one of the more successful parts."

Before Arihnda could answer, Thrawn leant down, capturing her lips with his own. She let out an inaudible 'oh' before yielding to the gentle pressure. When she finally got her breath back, she nodded. "Good point."

"But have you considered." She peeled of his tunic in a matter-of-fact way then began to trail kisses along his jaw, down this throat and along the inside of his arm. By the time Arihnda reached then inside of his elbow, Thrawn was playing with her hair, his other hand trailing down her side. The blue skin was a little lighter here, a little softer and yielding against her lips.

"Point taken." Thrawn's eyes flashed. He cupped her head with one hand.

"So-"

Before she could speak on, Thrawn put a finger over her lips. "Considering how off the estimates of your source are, I think we need to establish a counter-scale." Then he leant down again.

It was not very scientific, but Arihnda decided not to care as she wrapped her arms around her very own Grand Admiral. And in case he ever showed less affection than she deemed appropriate again, she sure now had a template on how to approach and remedy that.


	13. Shake It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for Fluff Friday at the Thryce discord and very specailly for ap_trash_compactor for saving my sorry a*** first week on the new job. Here's hoping you like it.

Thrawn was sitting upright in his chair, his face strangely calm. In the middle of his chest, a dark red stain was spreading across the spotless white of his Grand Admiral's uniform. His smile faded; the glow in his eyes darkened.

  
Arihnda swallowed. That had not been the plan. She stood very still as if this could undo the disaster. Which it could not but there was always a sliver of hope unwilling to let go.

  
His face turned towards her with an impassive expression.

  
"This was not supposed to happen," she blurted out.

  
"Naturally." Thrawn didn't stoop to inspecting his ruined tunic. "Tell me again what this was going to accomplish?"

  
Arihnda slipped her thumb back over the opening of the bottle. "You know how red wine is to be aired before consumption…?" She faltered under his burning gaze.

  
"Anyways, for most wines it isn't necessary, just posh brimborium, you know?" Thrawn probably knew but her liked to keep her hanging in there. Any which way. Arihnda swallowed at the thoughtand ploughed on. "Most wines don't have dregs that will mix with the wine again if shaken."

  
She held up the bottle of Eriadu Dark Red as if it were proof of a case. "So to hasten up the process, you can just shake any wine that is younger than five to seven years."

  
Arihnda gave the bottle another experimental shake. It did not drip all over Thrawn's uniform this time. "Often anything under 20 years is safe, but you'll have to look at the content for that. You don't want to mix the dregs back into the wine, is all."

  
"And this you know because…?" Thrawn raised a brow.

  
"Because it is known," Arihnda replied. "Dark wines need to air before drinking. But of you don't have dregs, you can speed up the process-"

  
"By shaking," Thrawn finished her sentence.

  
"Well, yes," Arihnda agreed. "So-"

  
"That was what you were doing." Thrawn looked pointedly at the dark stain on his chest. "Not quite taking the colour of my uniform into consideration."

  
Arihnda was not going to tell him that she had not expected to be this sloppy. The colour of the uniform hardly mattered if you did this correctly and did not have a thing for white. Which she had. But that was neither here nor there. Yet.

  
She shook herself, trying to clear her head. The evening's – brimborium had been dealt with as shortly as was polite. Representing was fun, but not on the too few occasions Thrawn was present. She cradled the bottle carefully, inspecting the spot on Thrawn's uniform. It was probably not going to be removable. Arihnda sighed. When this had been such a promising start. Thrawn was all suave when drinking beer, but give him two glasses of wine and watch that facade crumble.

  
It had become one of her favourite past times. Beat only by how pliable he became, how – open – to suggestions. It wasn't as if she had had a list for the evening. And certainly she wasn't mourning its loss now.

  
"I am sure the tunic can be saved," she said out loud. "Water, salt, there is a list of recommendations."  
Thrawn took the bottle from her hands. "Will those work as well as this idea?" he asked pointedly.

  
"Better." Arihnda considered snatching the wine back. Considering the spot already sullied the impeccable white before her that did 't seem to be a goo idea though. She shook herself again. That one galls of Aargauan sparkling wine was a lot more potent than expected. Also, the delay of its effects were not helping.

  
She looked around the suite, brow furrowed, lips knit. It was unlikely stocked with salt. "At least we have water?"

  
The tub was spacious even with the Grand Admiral inside it. Which hadn't been strictly necessary, Arihnda realised, if she had remembered to peel him out to the uniform first. Something about the setup was not making sense. It as difficult to concentrate though because Thrawn was in unbelieving but amused mood and her brain was bubbling like the Aargauan wine had been. Probably as well that she hadn't had a second glass.

  
The bottle of wine was still accompanying them, sitting in a corner with no glasses in sight. It occurred to Arihnda that emptying it into the tub as well would at least stain the uniform uniformly. Something about that was not quite right either, though.

  
"Any improvement?" Thrawn asked, pulling her first out of her thoughts and then down into the tub after him.

  
Water sloshed over its sides, before embracing her almost as warm as his arms. Ignoring the question, Arihnda kissed him instead. An acceptable reply judging by his response.

  
"So," Arihnda inquired when they finally broke apart again, running her wet hands through his hair, "how is the spot faring?"

  
"I am afraid, I cannot tell." Thrawn replied. "You are inconveniently plastered over it."

  
"Am I now?" She propped herself up on her elbows. Thrawn looked – relaxed for a better choice of words. She felt his hands moving over her back slowly. "Then I better have a look."

  
Arihnda dipped her face under water, inspecting the spot as well as she could. It was definitely going to stay. But so was she. Her hands ran over the familiar curves of Thrawn's body. Finally, Arihnda pushed her head over the surface again. "A hopeless case, I am afraid." Her hands busied themselves with the fastenings of the tunic. "A complete loss, I fear."

  
Thrawn didn't resists. Instead his hands slowed down, coming to rest over her ass. "In the which case, I am afraid, I will have to demand satisfaction."

  
"Oh?" Arihnda perked up, trying to straddle him in the confined space. "And what kind of satisfaction do you think appropriate for this-," she hesitated, "affront?"

  
"Mutual." Thrawn didn't elaborate as he pulled her back into a deep kiss.


	14. Undisclosed Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sex pollen  
> #fuck or die  
> #fluff

The day, the second day to be precise, came to an end way too soon. Arihnda looked from her shaking hands to the sweat beading on Thrawn's face. She could feel the same cold sheen on her on skin.

"Any luck?" She asked.

"Nothing," Thrawn replied. "There is no reply signal on any frequency."

Which meant that their own signal had yet to reach the fleet and it was out two days now meaning any ship would take at least half that time to reach them. That was the end of the next day soonest. The third day to be precise.

Arihnda spooled through the research in her mind once more, she had it memorised from staring at it so long. But there was no loop hole. Only increasingly dangerous side effects. And death. She had seen more images and vids of the plague's victims, their bodies twisted and broken by the tension of their own muscles. It was not pretty.

She closed her eyes. "So."

"So." He echoed. After a long pause he added, "I assume you want to live?"

Arihnda nodded as well as she could, cramped muscles grinding the bones in her neck together uncomfortably The thought had been haunting her ever since they got stranded. There was a reason Baroyu was quarantined indefinitely. And that reason was the airborne pollen of most of its flora. The air was saturated with it, like seawater with salt.

But there was information and if Thrawn wanted something, he was unstoppable. It was one of his more endearing traits. Determination – and the intelligence and resources to make things happen the way he wanted. It had seemed safe enough with vac suits and all.

The science lab was where it was supposed to be. The information was where it was supposed to be. The horde of rabid monkeys was a surprise but they got back into their shuttle safely. Only tor realise that it had been thoroughly disabled by teeth and claws, only sub-light comms salvageable.

Which meant the end of vac suits. Which meant the start of their countdown. Three days. And then death.

Or.

"Don't you?" She didn't open her eyes.

"I do."

Silence fell again as each got lost in their own thoughts once more. The scientists had found a cure for the plague, rather by accident because people do get last desires when death approached. And from that they developed an antidote. An antidote that was most easy to create within the most basic med bay.

A med bay that was as of yet at least 24 hour hours away. 12 hours longer than they had if they held out to the last. Arihnda couldn't imagine doing that. Her head was pounding, her heart was racing, her muscles coiled tighter with each minute. Shaking and sweating were the least of her problems.

They had worked hard to call help the last two days. Every waking moment had gone into that endeavour. First sending the signal, then looking for way to improve its speed and range. Though, as time progressed and the symptoms increased, she had spent more and more time thinking about the cure.

She peered at the alien sitting at the desk on the other side of the room. It was uncomfortably close given circumstances. It had always been uncomfortably close. The reason she was stuck in this impossible situation right now. She should never have agreed to this detour. She couldn't fathom why he had asked her along anyway.

But he had. And here they were now, both caught in the inevitable.

"In which case we should consider our options." Even his usually so carefully modulated voice was strained. The cracks in its control were taking her breath away.

Arihnda sat up taking a longer look. Fuck or die. That didn't sound like options to her. "Any new ideas?"

"None. I was merely considering the execution." Thrawn stood up, clasping his hands behind his back tightly. "I know you resent your physical reaction to me."

"Do you now?" Arihnda got up herself, seething all over. "I wasn't aware you could read minds, at which you're really bad, too."

"I can see infrared," he replied flatly. "You are – have always been, positively glowing."

Oh. Ouch. Arihnda put her hands before her crotch protectively. Infrared. Oh dear. "That doesn't mean I want-"

"Of course not." Thrawn was surely lacking his usual patience. "There is a decided anti-alien bias in the Empire. I am well aware." He took a deep breath. "My attempt is to mitigate your revulsion at the thought."

Arihnda opened her mouth. Closed it. Forced herself to stay very still and not punch an Imperial Commodore in the face because that was certainly a penal offence. "That was not what I meant to say." The words came out very slow.

"So there is another logical explanation for your behaviour?" Thrawn almost snorted.

She ignored him and counted slowly until she could speak without shouting again. "I meant to say that I didn't want things to happen like this. Forced. Uncomfortable. Horribly embarrassing." She blinked a few times. "Okay, I guess it would have ended horribly embarrassing anyway."

"Why?" Thrawn covered his surprise well. Had he not been so taut, Arihnda guessed she wouldn't have noticed it.

"You might have noticed that people are not my strong suit, Commodore."

"You are making good impressions and progress."

"That's the political stage. It's a delicate game with many layers." Arihnda shook her head, eyes closed. Fuck or die. If they died, nothing mattered anyway. And if they fucked – she inhaled deeply. "The less layers, the greater my trouble."

Thrawn tilted his head, processing. "I think I understand, Governor" he finally replied. "Since you have no infrared sight yourself, let me tell you that the attraction was appreciated, even if its suppression was not."

Now that was unexpected. The Commodore had never been anything but proper and polite towards her, kind maybe. Because a backwater bint like her needed all the kindness she could get. That had been her assumption. "You thought I didn't want to – uh, start anything with you because you're an alien."

"It is the obvious conclusion."

Unfortunately, it was. She had only been proper and polite as well in return, and kind. Because how did one start being properly and politely interested? She still had no answer on that. So she had never done anything about it.

"It was the wrong assumption." She didn't know what else to say.

"Which doesn't make the situation any less awkward."

"True. So, Thrawn," Arihnda steeled herself, "you mentioned options?"

They stared at each other across the room for a moment.

"Yes." Thrawn held out a hand to her. "Though the array has changed greatly within the last minute."

Arihnda took a step towards him, then another. Finally she took his hands, their fingers entwining gently. "Tell me then."

"The idea was to make the experience as pleasant as possible."

"Agreed."

"Also to see if action pertaining to intercourse would be able to stall the symptoms."

"Good thinking." Arihnda reached for his other hand taking it into hers before looking up at him again. "Is that still the course you prefer to pursue?"

"Out of curiosity, if you have no objections, Arihnda." He tried out her name gently.

She chuckled. That was very much like him. "Alright. For science."

Thrawn pulled one of his hands free and put it to her face. "Sensible. I knew there was a reason I liked you." He traced the burst of blushing along her cheek. "Are you ready to begin?"

Arihnda closed her eyes leaning into the touch as she nodded. "That feels good," she said, careful not to shake his thumb from his path over her lower lip. "feeling less strained already."

Thrawn chuckled. "So quickly."

She opened her eyes and glared at him. "Don't ruin this, Thrawn. Not more than it already is."

"Acknowledged." He softly tightened his hold on her. "Lt me know if this helps."

Arihnda slipped her arms around him as he pulled her close. Her body pressed flush against his when Thrawn tilted her head slightly to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. The tension in her body made a 180. Painfully coiled muscles unrolled into anticipation, heat bloomed up her stomach. Arihnda turned her head a little, pressing her lips against Thrawn's.

After a soft, warm moment, they yielded, allowing the other in. Arihnda moaned at the tingly, alien taste, unlike that of any man she had kissed before. She tugged at Thrawn, trying to pull him even closer while the glow from her stomach slowly seeped down, pooling between her legs.

It was a long kiss; slow and tender. When they finally broke apart, she looked up into his red eyes, the glow more intense than she had ever seen it. Arihnda was breathing heavily, half ashamed of it under the burning gaze.

"Good?"

That Thrawn didn't manage more than a single word himself, placated Arihnda. "Good," she got out. "More."

Thrawn smiled. The tip of his tongue ran over his lower lip, his gaze unwavering on her face. "More," he nodded.

  


* * *

  


The tension was indeed completely gone. Arihnda sighed content and ran her fingers lazily over Thrawn's chest, her head cradled surprisingly comfortable against his shoulder. She could not remember the last time she had felt this at ease. Not only the pounding urge to bang was gone, with it the stress of her position, the consistent strains and demands had unravelled.

Maybe, just maybe that was due to their improvised plan of action. The feedback on activities had fallen flat rather quickly. Something they had tried to amend the second time around but given up on and not even tried the last time around.

Chiss had a reputation for stamina. Finding out it applied to all circumstances was – satisfying indeed. It was also not her fault that the mere memory of Thrawn's heavy breathing falling down past her ear in sync with her ecstasy was arousing in itself. His infrared vision didn't help either, considering how seeing her all hot and bothered got him all hot and bothered as well.

Still, there was only so much sex one could have before satisfied exhaustion overtook you. It didn't matter. Thrawn was breathing regularly, probably asleep. Arihnda felt her lids grow heavy. She resisted, only because this content sleepiness, this feeling of utter content safety was new and not something she wanted to give up.

"There was no information whether this works for a permanent cure or like suppressants," Arihnda suddenly realised. She propped herself up. "The air on Baroyu is sated with the rut-inducing pollen. As long as we stay, we're surely at risk!"

Thrawn reached up, running his fingers through her hair and down her neck. "I am up for repeats of the cure." He smiled tightly. "If not right now."

Arihnda blushed ferociously at the thought, body pulsing in the most inappropriate places. She laid down against him again quickly, burying her face against his skin. "Good. Good. Later then."

She could not really hear his laughter, but Arihnda felt the slight rumble in Thrawn's chest as she closed her eyes.


	15. Join the Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for Fluff Friday on the Thryce Discord.
> 
> Carnival on Lothal, Arihnda hates it, especially the costume parade. But she has children and grandparents, which is a dooming combination. Can Thrawn save her mood?

Arihnda Pryce arrived at her parents' house almost unfashionably late. There was after all the slight hope that the exuberant anticipation of Akua and Kyir drove her parents to leave for the carnival early. It was a tactic Arihnda used often enough. It was one thing to tell the twins an event hadn't started yet. They just might believe you if you showed them.

Of course, Arihnda had no such luck. As soon as she opened the door, she was pounced by her children while Elainye welcomed her with an admonishing look. There was something different about her twins but with them jumping all over her like the rabid little monkeys they were, it took Arihnda a moment to figure out.

Akua and Kyir were dressed up a – well imposing was the wrong word but bouncy and squealing didn't go well with loth-wolf. But Loth-wolves they were, down to the face pain and mightily askew snouts.

"Let's go, let's go, let's _go_!" Akua pulled at her right arm.

"We will be late!" Kyir joined the tugging at Arihnda's other am, obviously infected by his sister's enthusiasm.

"Your mother has to put on her costume first," Elainye decreed before Arihnda could say anything. Only now Arihnda realised her parents were dressed up in matching loth-wolf costumes with the twins.

"When Thrawn told us you didn't intend to come to the carnival, not even the costume parade, we were aghast!" Her mother led her away. "Of course he agreed to come with you. But it was very late, so…" She shrugged as she opened the door to the greater guest room. A lonely costume lay on the double bed. "It was all they had left in your size apart from clowns."

Arihnda stared. It might be a step up from clowns, she hated clowns. "Really, mum? A Loth-rat?"

"As I said, it was terribly late. You know how quickly the costumes are rented out of the carnival, especially the parade. It is the even of the season!"

"A Loth-rat? Mum!" Arihnda almost wailed.

But her mother stayed hard. She crossed her eyes and looker her straight in the eye. "Do you remember Batonn?"

"Yes, mum."

"Get dressed."

"Yes mum."

When the door closed behind Elainye, Arihnda sighed stared forlornly at her costume. Yes _the_ Costume Parade of carnival was the event of the season. But this was Lothal. Most parts of it still had "yay, a tree let's have a party"-festivals.

Finally she got dressed. At least the costume didn't scratch and the fake fur looked warm enough for her not to freeze outside. She sighed. Plastic whiskers on a strap. Well, those did scratch. She was about to face her certain doom when the door to the adjacent fresher opened and Thrawn stepped into the room.

Her jaw dropped. The usually pristine Grand Admiral was dressed up as a Loth-cat. A blue, slightly disgruntled Loth-cat.

"You!" Arihnda shot towards him, poking her index finger into his chest. "How could you?"

Thrawn adjusted his whiskers unmoved. "Your mother said it was a valued tradition of Lothal, an important part of local culture. Something you had to attend."

"And you believed her?" Arihnda's eyes widened.

"No. But she already had the costumes ready and was bringing up Batonn."

Arihnda slumped. "I am sorry."

"You should be," Thrawn agreed. After a while he continued, "The kids will love it. Excitement, music, games, candy. Being part of the parade. And I am accompanying you this time."

"Yeah." Arihnda had told him of her intense dislike of Lothal's carnival. The twins would love it, but they'd also love it if they went with their grandparents. But when Elainye brought up Batonn, you ceded or suffered the consequences. The number of extremely noisy toy in the universe had no end.

"If it helps," Thrawn said, smiling slightly, "Loth-cats eat Loth-rats."

"Usually in one gulp," Arihnda reminded him.

"I am sure this one can make an exception and eat only body parts that warrant extensive eating."

Arihnda returned his smile and held out her hand.

Thrawn took it, placing a kiss on her fingertips. Then he proceeded to suck them into his mouth, teasing them with his tongue, his eyes flashing.

"Thrawn," Arihnda sighed, curling her fingers over his teeth and pulling his face closer. "If you do not desist, we _will_ be late for the parade."

Still smiling, Thrawn kissed her lips as well as possible before turning to the door. He did not let go of her hand though.

"Do Loth-cats have seconds?" Arihnda wondered out loud.

"Always." Thrawn squeezed her hand.

And for the first time in her life, Arihnda approached the carnival on Lothal with a smile on her face.


	16. Twisted Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for Fluff Friday on the Thryce Discord.  
> [Inspired by this pic.](http://barbwalken.tumblr.com/post/179542456344/i-dont-know-where-this-came-from)

It had been such a long day. It had also been t the end of such a long week. Arihnda Pryce gave in to having an evening to herself. It was not really wasted time, she told herself, if it recharged her enough to get through the rest of the weekend. A weekend that was on its own crammed with social events to attend and objectives to reach. A little downtime now and then went a long way.

Arihnda exchanged her usual outfits for a comfortable sweater she had brought from Lothal. It was a sentimental things and starting to fray at the edges. The idea that the memories of home brought her comfort was also not right. But it was soft, familiar and long enough to make trousers unnecessary.

Turning on a travel documentary on the holonet screen, Arihnda curled up on her rarely used cough with a glass of wine and the latest part of her favourite adventure series to read. Slaying monsters and salvaging treasures sounded a lot simpler than her day-today dealings on Coruscant.

The story was just picking up pace (the heroine had found out that the drifting treasure ship was infested with zombie molluscs that had kidnapped her partner as well) when her comm rang. Disgruntled she put her novel down, looking at the small screen.

It was Thrawn. An unexpected call as the commodore was mostly keeping his own counsel and didn't share her views on – well anything. Which wasn't to say that they didn't get along. For somebody with opposite ideas and goals, she actually liked him. Something that might be reciprocated. Usually life was too busy to think about it, much less do anything about it.

A pity, Arihnda mused, as he would be leaving Coruscant again soon. A relationship with a predefined end did have extra appeal. Anyway, she shook the thought off and picked up the call.

"Yes? Arihnda here." It must have been the last train of thought making her answer with her first rather than her last name.

"Good evening, Miss Pryce," Thrawn's voice came back. There was no way to know if he had even noticed. "Vanto and I have an urgent matter and we need your assistance."

Arihnda frowned. That was unexpected. Vanto was the go-to problem-solver for Thrawn. So maybe it was something political, had to be. "I'm busy, right now, she tried to f´delay the matter."

"We're outside of your home."

"How did you-?" Arihnda stopped herself with a sigh. There was a polite knock. So much for her relaxed evening.

Unthinking she opened the door. Only the widening of Vanto's eyes reminded her of the fact that she was wearing nothing but a frazzled sweater and fuzzy socks. Oh. Well.

The two men on the other hand were dressed to the nines. Or almost, each was holding a black tie in his hands. It was almost enough to obscure the fact that, while Thrawn was wearing white, Vanto's suit had a light blue tone, very complimentary to that of his commander.

Arihnda suppressed a snicker. The commodore was making an impression on all around him. She beckoned them both into her hallway, not one step further. Vanto looked uneasy anyway and had problems hiding his dislike of having her knot his tie.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said politely. And sorry for the inconvenience. We could ask anyone in the crew how to tie a tie but-"

"I prefer to keep the fact that we don't know about ties to ourselves," Thrawn cut off his companion.

Arihnda shook her head. "Don't worry."

She wondered whether she should explain the double sided knot she made but Thrawn had been watching her hands intently as she fixed Vanto. So that was probably unnecessary. At least the problem had been a little a political one. Black tie events were not navy.

Ignoring Vanto's proprietary glare, Arihnda patted down Thrawn's suit after finishing the tie. "There. Perfect."

"Thank you." The commodore inclined his head.

"Have fun," Arihnda said as she ushered them out of her home again.

"Thank you ma'am." Vanto was still hiding behind his wall of politeness.

Arihnda closed the door behind the two men and leant against it for a moment, What a hoot. And Vanto was right. They could have asked any of the crew. Thrawn's explanation was neat but could be an obvious excuse. Well. She poured herself another glass of wine and picked up the novel with a smile.

Now there was a thought. 

* * *

 

It was about a week later. Arihnda had not forgotten bout that thought, but as usual daily life and business had put it on the last place of her list. Another long weekend lay ahead. And once again she wondered whether or not to allow herself an indulgent evening of doing nothing. There was so much that needed doing, though. There always was.

The door chimed. Arihnda looked around, thinking fast. But she did not expect anybody. And there was nobody who would call on her here. Straightening her robes and herself, she answered.

To her surprise it was Commodore Thrawn once more, unaccompanied this time. Suited up in white once more. Tie in his hands.

"Yes?" Arihnda tried to get over herself thinking he should go for grand admiral and wear white all the time. Quite a sight. Quite a sight, indeed.

"You did not explain how to tie the knot you did last week," Thrawn said. "An oversight, I am sure."

"Not at all." Arihnda took the offered tie. "One the on hand, I thought you clever enough to get how to to it from the way you watched my hands tying Vanto's tie. And on the other hand-" she didn't finish.

"On the other hand, what?" Thrawn interrupted her busy fingers, finishing the knot himself.

"People only return if you have something only you can supply," Arihnda shrugged.

"Is that so?" Thrawn raised a brown. When she didn't reply except with another shrug, he leant down to her a little. "Have you ever considered that sometimes, a thing you can do with about anybody is singular because of the person you are actually doing it with?"

"Is that so?" Arihnda echoed him and crossed her arms before her.

"Indeed." Thrawn smiled microscopically. "I imagine you could go out for dinner with anybody. But there are people who make having dinner special."

"A point that still need proving."

Thrawn offered his arm. "Shall I?"

With a chuckle, Arihnda took his arm. "If you insist."

"I do. After all, I have a point to prove."

"You already lost, Thrawn." Arihnda smiled.

"Have I?" His glowing eyes looked at her intently.

"You do," she confirmed. "Because sometimes the thing only you can provide is yourself."


	17. The Pantoran Strategem (porn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #porn  
> #porn with pseudo plot but mainly porn  
> #may contain traces of Undercover Boss parody.
> 
> For the [12 Days of Dickmas 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thryce_dickmas_2019) challenge of the Thryce discord. I was assigned "The Roland"

Everybody in the mess gave Governor Arihnda Pryce a wide berth. It was what she had expected. Officers, especially high ranking ones, in a crew mess meant nothing but trouble. It didn't take Arihnda long to find it. In the overcrowded mess, he had a table to himself even if he pretended to be just a crewer.

Arihnda took a deep breath before she walked up to the Pantoran posturing technician and sat down opposite. "Hey there."

He looked up and though it was difficult to tell with those dark glasses, surprise flashed on his features followed by wariness. "Good day."

"All hail the Emperor and all that," Arihnda said lightly. "I hear you're new on board, Mr Santoor. What brought you here?"

"I heard it was a good ship to serve on."

"Thrawn is making himself a name as competent commander," she agreed. "Non-lethal to his officers, too. I didn't think it mattered all the way into the working crews."

"Good leadership trickles down," the Pantoran said emphatically. "Well-led officers treat their subordinates equally encouraging. It does matter down to the last crewman." He caught himself. "What about you?"

"Why I am on the _Chimaera_?" Arihnda laughed.

"No, in this lowly crew mess."

"Things get boring quickly in the upper echelons, if you know what I mean." Arihnda picked up her fork. "And I have heard talk about you even there."

"You do not," he hesitated, "bed the upper echelons."

"Indeed," Arihnda agreed. "Which is part of our problem here. But you are new, are you not? And maybe you do not know or care about established rules."

"The rules are in place for a reason," he replied carefully.

"So think before you break them,"Arihnda gave him an encouraging smile. "And you can always claim, I forced you. You know my reputation."

"It may have reached me," the Pantoran seemed to deliberate.

"It's all up to you, of course." Arihnda pushed the food around on her tray. "Maybe I should take your advice and look somewhere closer to my status. I heard that Grand Admiral Thrawn has an eight pack, that Grand Admiral Thrawn is shredded."

Santoor struggled a little before answering. "Rumours of that kind may be overstating. And you will have a much better chance judging, if you saw a real eight pack in advance."

"Something you can help with?" Arihnda bit down on the handle of her fork carefully before closing her lips around it.

"I do." He reached a decision. "And it is not far from here."

"I wouldn't mind you taking your shirt off in public, but whatever floats your boat." Arihnda got up with a smile.

It was indeed not far and certainly not his actual quarters. Arihnda wondered if it was a normal officer's place. It was tiny. But it had all that was necessary, namely a desk, a bed, and a fresher. Her mind was going all those places.

The Pantoran closed the door behind them and did not lose time to take off his uniform jacket and pull up the black undershirt.

"Nice." Arihnda reached out, touching the smooth blue skin. "Very shapely indeed. Is the rest of you as well defined?"

He took her hand and gently rubbed her palm with a thumb. "That would not be a fair exchange now, would it? I have also heard about other rituals humans have to gear up for intercourse."

"Such as?" The movement on her palm was mesmerising and more arousing than Arihnda had anticipated.

Leaning forward, he curled his other hand around her neck, pulling her close. Arihnda gasp when their lips met. Pulling her hand free, she wrapped her arms around him. Encouraged by this enthusiastic reaction he opened her mouth with his, slipping his tongue along her lower lip.

Arihnda lured him in with her own tongue. He tasted like a familiar dish with foreign spices thrown in, near; almost human but not quite right. They took their time, breaking apart to breathe and search the other's face from time to time. Arihnda ran her hands through the soft black hair. When her fingers tangled with the sun-glasses, he pulled back.

"What?" She wanted to know.

"I have an eye condition," he replied sounding embarrassed.

"I don't mind." Arihnda reached for the glasses but her hand was intercepted.

"Humour me." He took her hands and kiss her palms. Then his mouth moved up to her wrists.

Arihnda concentrated on the soft caress of her skin. She could wait. But at some time those glasses would come off. There were things she was not doing with him wearing glasses. How did he even think his disguise fooled anybody?

Seeing his progress up her arms thwarted, the Pantoran resumed kissing her deeply and taking off her belt. Warm hands slipped under the uniform jacket, slowly peeling it away. Arihnda turned under his hands, helping the removal along. She sighed into their kiss when his hands rounded her shoulders, falling down her back and pulling her close when the jacket fell.

"I see you don't get shirts," he murmured into her ear when he kissed his way down.

"Unfair." Arihnda slipped her hands under his black shirt. There they stopped, holding on to his firm flesh as his lips trailed down her throat and along her collarbones. His fingers caressed her torso, teasing on the edged of the bra.

"So what do you intend to do about it?" His hands wandered up the length of her body from the hips, thumbs drifting over her breasts. Cupping her face with both hands, he pulled her up to her toes before placing another kiss on her lips.

Arihnda suppressed her first urge which was to just jump him and wrap her legs around his waist. After a breathless minute on tiptoe, Arihnda wound free of his grip. Her hands pushed at the undershirt, revealing smooth blue skin. She leant down, kissing him right above the navel. Then her lips trailed the rise of the hem leisurely.

Soft grunts followed her exploration, imploding into a sharp inhale when she dragged her tongue over his left nipple. Arihnda rounded it once more with the tip of her tongue before closing her teeth over it. Then she moved on to his other nipple.

"Arihnda." Her name trickled over her in pieces.

She pushed at the undershirt and finally he got the hint, moving it over his head and out of the way. Arihnda pressed her hands flat against the blue skin. It was warm and supple. She bit on his nipple instead of her lip as she explored the curves of his muscles.

"My turn." He opened her bra and slowly pried her off his chest and then her bra off her chest. For a moment he just looked. Then he raised on hand and gently ran his fingers around her left breast. "They are very pink."

"All of my is very pink," Arihnda breathed.

"Indeed. But his-"

She inhaled sharply when his thumb caressed her nipple, sending shocks down to her pussy. A sound that encouraged him to repeat the manoeuvre and put his other hand over her right breast. Arihnda moaned under the slow motions. He had to lean down to close his mouth over her breast, sucking softly at the hardening nipple.

Arihnda arched into the sensation with closed eyes. He took his time exploring, taking care apply himself in the way that elicited the most sounds from her. Writhing in his steady hold, Arihnda slipped her hands down his back. She trailed the line of his spine, grabbing his firm ass tight when his teeth dragged over the whole length of her erect nipple.

A hungry pulse swept up from her cunt. Almost on their own, her hands found the front of his trousers, opening the button and zipper. She wound her way along the inside of the waist band returning with her fingers under the waistband of his pants.

"So eager." His head rose to hers again, sealing her mouth with a kiss before she could reply. So she didn't. Instead she sucked his tongue back into her mouth, revelling in the foreign taste and pliant feel. For a moment the open trousers were all but forgotten.

Finally her hands stole down again. Their kiss flickered for a moment when she reached the base of his cock. It was surprisingly slender but flared out steeply into a thick knot. Her exploration halted as her lower lip was caught between teeth and a growl.

She moved her hands around his hips again, pressing his crotch against her. Arihnda rose to her toes scraping along his body, sinking into another kiss. Then she eased the pants and trousers over his ass. The strong curve fanned her hunger, fingers moving over the firms muscles.

He growled again, hungry and yet unwilling when Arihnda moved away from him a little to pull down his trousers completely.

"So that is what it looks like." Arihnda ogled the purple erection. From the top of the knot she had already felt sprung a mostly normal looking cock. The smooth shaft was shorter, not taking the knot into consideration. The idea that this part would enter her too, sent pangs into her pussy that contracted in anticipation.

The tip was very alien, though. A small round tip throned over a slanted curve that merged into the shaft. Its sides were framed by ridges, in its middle sat a surprisingly large hole. Arihnda did not press her index finger into it but it was a close call.

"You have not seen a Pantoran dick before." It was almost a question.

"Oh, actually I have," she replied with smug grin. "I was wondering about Chiss anatomy."

"I am-"

"Thrawn!" Arihnda cut him off. "Everybody knows it is you. That is why you didn't get laid, actually. You don't fuck the boss."

"And so you were asked to step in and take on for the team?"

"Not in so many words." Arihnda rose to tiptoe again, running her fingers along his jawline. "I was asked to resolve the situation. Fucking was not mentioned."

"But you want to." It was not a question at all this time.

"The moment I admit to that is the moment you admit being so horny you put on a bad wig and pretended to be a lowly technician to get some."

"I was so horny, I put on a wig and pretended to be technician to get laid," Thrawn said deadpan and captured her wayward fingers..

"I want to fuck you," Arihnda said as evenly.

"Well, then I have a proposition." Thrawn put his free hand to the side of her face.

"I hope it continues in the vein we followed before this discussion?" Arihnda asked leaning into the touch.

"Very much so." The low growl stole back into his voice.

"Good." She pulled herself flush against his body, feeling the hardening erection tantalising against her hip. "Very good."

Thrawn raked his fingers down her back when they resumed kissing. The mood had suffered slightly, but hungry lips made up for lost arousal quickly. Arihnda was allowed to remove the tinted glasses and they dropped to the ground with a satisfying clatter. She bathed in the glowing red of his eyes.

It was difficult to keep her hands from straying to the unfamiliar cock. Thrawn also sucked at her hard whenever her fingers closed around the knot at his base, drawing his teeth over her skin. It was a delicious feeling, hard and hot, the moist breath following it intensified the experience. Arihnda leant back once more, offering free range over her torso.

Thrawn lowered his head again, leaving her to moan into the blue-black of his hair. Arihnda knew that she had to move into a more comfortable position if she didn't want to crumple on the floor in an aroused pulp.

As if reading her body, Thrawn picked her up. Arihnda wrapped her legs around him unthinking, the bulge of his erection pressing against her trousers. He stopped short when she began grinding against him, face buried against his neck, teeth half buried in his shoulder. His hands moved towards each other under her butt, index fingers carefully exploring her through too much cloth.

Finally he set off again, putting her down on the bed. Arihnda licked her lips, unexpectedly faced with the purple erection again. She leant forwards, running the tip of her tongue up the slanted tip of his cock and around the tiny nub on its end.

Thrawn groaned, a first drop of precum seeping from the opening. Arihnda licked it up, mulling over the tangy metallic taste. It was slightly spicy, burning. She leant forwards, sucking the tip of the cock into her mouth for more.

Hands dropped onto her shoulders, straining under the urge to move her. But Thrawn stayed his hands, allowing her time to get familiar with the new shape. Arihnda pressed her tongue flat against the slanted tip. Then she explored the ridges at its side, slipping her tip into the hole, sucking for more of his alien taste.

While her moth explored his tip, Arihnda used her right to feel the curves of the knot. It swelled noticeably under the touch. Aroused by her impact, she closed her fingers around it, moving back and forth. Thrawn dug his fingers into her shoulder. A sign for her to hold on tighter. The knot turned hard, almost pulsing in her grip.

Finally she sucked the length of him into her mouth. The small ridge separating shaft and knot marked a path for her tongue to follow.

But it was when she reached the knot that Thrawn reacted. For a moment he went stiff, than his hands moved from her shoulders to her head. Instead guiding her over his erection, he pulled her back though. Before she could protest, he knelt between her legs, putting his arms around her wait and pulling her close. His mouth came down over hers.

Arihnda moaned half in frustration, half because she could taste his hunger. He pushed her down on the mattress slowly and she did not resist. His weight was comforting on her, warm skin covering her chest. His hands ran down her sides, and she could feel him hard between her legs. Arihnda moaned, pressing her hip up against him.

Thrawn pushed down in reply, grinding uselessly. He broke their kiss and his lips made their way along her jaw. Arihnda closed her eyes when his kisses slowly crept down her throat. One hand announced his intent on her right breast, cupping it gently while his lips were still wandering. His thumb stroked her nipple just as his mouth closed over the other breast. Arihnda gasped, letting the air out in a low sigh.

She lost herself in Thrawn's ministrations and he concerted her unguarded sounds. But soon he moved lower. Kisses covered her bells, rippled down her ribs. His hands moved to open her trousers. Arihnda propped herself up watching him as he watched her while his fingers undid the button, slid down the zipper.

Arihnda raised her hip and he pulled down the trousers, leaving the panties where they were. She pouted for a moment. Thrawn ignored it. He removed her boots and socks handling her ankles carefully. Then hi kissed his way up from there.

Arihnda dropped back onto the mattress. It was a tantalising slow approach. But knowing where it led didn't make it any less exciting. His fingers trailed the inside of the thighs. They reached up, hooked into the waistband of her panties and pulled gently. But they only started moving it when his mouth had caught up.

The first kiss on her mons hit Arihnda like lightning. He hips came up and Thrawn slipped his hands under her ass before pushing her back down with his next kiss. He opened her legs with both hands, laying her pussy bare.

"Very pink indeed," he murmured running his thumbs up her labia. Arihnda moaned, a tingling running up her belly and spine that could not be sated on her skin. Thrawn explored her folds carefully before leaning down and pressing a kiss directly on the right spot. Arihnda bucked, bringing her clit up against his tongue with a moan.

Taking the invitation, he gave it a gentle nudge. Arihnda let out another low moan. She drew it out when his tongue wandered down her pussy, teasing low but returning to her clit without slipping into her even a little.

She drew it out when his tongue wandered down her pussy, teasing low but returning to her clit without slipping into her even a little. He took his time exploring her, always returning to her clit. Arihnda whimpered impatiently, digging her hands into his hair. Her cunt contracted with longing, not satisfied with the teasing tip of his tongue.

Reluctantly, his tongue left her and wandered up her body. His hands blazed a trail before it, caressing her soft skin and hard nipples, rubbing the sides of her neck. Pulling at his hair, Arihnda sped his way once his lips left her breasts and sucked him into a deep kiss.

When Thrawn lowered himself into the kiss, Arihnda expected him to enter her but Thrawn held back. She could feel the soft tip of his cock teasing up between her labia. An unconventional move but none she would complain about. Then the tip settled over her clit.

Arihnda wailed under the sensory overload that folded soft and warm over her, tighter and gentler than any tongue.

Thrawn pulled back in alarm but she reached for his erection. Wrapping her fingers tightly around the hard bulge at its bottom, she pulled it back against her skin. The feeling of all-engulfing arousal made her whimper again.

This time Thrawn did not pull back. He rubbed the tip against her clit, the heightened state of it multiplying the gentle nudge into fireworks of touch. She raised her hips, unable to resist another bout of ecstatic shivers running through her whole body.

Thrawn pulled back again, ready to enter her but Arihnda guided his cock back against her clit, the soft embrace of her clit drowning out everything. Her grip on Thrawn's cock tightened as she repeated the motion, eliciting low growls from him.

Just once more, she promised herself, revelling in the swathes of pure lust washing over her. Even when she came, hand cramping around Thrawn's cock, Arihnda pressed herself against him, writhing in ecstasy. The bulge in her hand contracted into a hard knot and Thrawn called out, coming with his tip pressed against her clit.

The bulge in her hand contracted into a hard knot and Thrawn called out, coming with his tip pressed against her clit. The come ran down her folds warm and sticky. It trickled down his shaft, making it slippery until Arihnda lost her grip on his cock.

Reaching out she wrapped her arms around his waist instead, grinding their hips together. Thrawn returned the fervour, rubbing the limping cock between her legs in abating climax. His lips sought hers again, pressing down against her with his whole body.

Arihnda moved just to feel their skin rubbing on each other, separated only by a thin sheen of sweat and semen. They moved slower as the tremors faded, simply enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

"This was not quite what I had in mind", she mumbled into his ear. His breath still came in bursts, pressing his chest down against hers. Arihnda ran one hand down his back, burying the other in his hair.

"Indeed," he murmured back. "But as often, you are thinking very short term. He ran a hand down her shoulder and arm, entwining their fingers. "The night is young."

"Thrawn, if I get my hands on your cock again, I might just repeat this," Arihnda sighed. "It is just so good."

"Maybe we need to take your hands out of the equation then," Thrawn replied, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards against her skin. Then he propped himself up with one arm, holding her hands over her head with the other. "A sensible approach, no?"

Arihnda's breath hitched. "Maybe?"

His red eyes flashed when he leant down to kiss her.

Arihnda felt it down to her toes. The weight of his body shifted on hers, as the unfamiliar pose stretched her out under him. Hunger crept into her kiss, desire to make up for her greed. It became clear though, that Thrawn could not hold her wrists for the whole duration. Nipping at her ears, he sat up.

"Let's see what this place has to offer."

It offered absolutely nothing. Not a single shoe lace, no scarf, no cable, no nothing. Arihnda felt slightly stupid standing naked in the middle of the room, looking form something to tie herself up with. This was – not what she had had in mind. But there was a tiny, tantalising voice that didn't shut up and it came straight from her cunt.

Finally, Thrawn returned to the bed. He picked up the pillow and tore it from its case with a shrug and a smug smile. Tearing a strip from the pillowcase, Thrawn approached her. Arihnda felt her cheeks burn with hot embarrassment and anticipation. She held out her hands.

"Oh no." Thrawn smiled, raking his eyes over her naked form. He walked around her slowly. Then he put his hands on her shoulders, running them slowly down her arms. At the same time, he brought them around to her back, tying her wrists at the small of her back.

Arihnda tested the bond. It held but was not uncomfortably tight. She might even be able to free herself given time and motivation. Neither of which she currently had. Thrawn's hands wandered back up her arms and slid over her shoulders. His fingers descended her chest, played on her collarbone, caressed the rise of her breasts.

Closing her eyes, Arihnda concentrated on the touch. Thrawn's hand slipped under her breasts, holding her like a living bra. His thumb moved in circles on her skin. When his fingers converged on her nipples, tweaking them gently, Arihnda gasped, leaning backwards with she intense jolt that shot through her body.

Her back came up against his chest. It kept her standing and pinned while his fingers teased her nipples until they quivered upright.

"Thrawn-," Arihnda drew out his name.

In reply, his lips touched on her neck, slowly kissing a hot band around it. But his hands relented for the moment, exploring her belly and ribs before running up and down her arms again. Arihnda thought he would entwine their fingers again when his hands closed around hers but Thrawn pulled at them just a little, moving them lower from where they had been pressed against his belly.

Arihnda moaned when her fingers felt his half hard cock between them, closing her hands around the unexpected prize. The moan was sucked into his mouth when Thrawn turned her head into an angle that allowed them to kiss. His hands returned to caressing her breasts.

The position was strange, almost making Arihnda feel unconnected, just points of arousal connected only through their mounting intensity. She arched against his chest. The alien cock was hardening under her ministrations. She was fascinated with its bulging knot, running her fingers over the hard knot again and again.

The tip remained impossible soft. The feeling of it pressed against her clit, made her cunt water. Arihnda was so absorbed in her pleasure and burgeoning project that she completely missed Thrawn's hand moving on from her breast. Only when his long fingers slid over her clit, did his motion register. Her hip swayed, moving his descenting finger randomly down her folds. Thrawn did not stop until her reached her cunt, testing her wetness for a moment before slipping his finger into her.

Arihnda sucked at his tongue. He curled his finger inside her and she broke the kiss to groan, leaning back against him, hands tight around his cock. For a while Thrawn was satisfied to leave it at that. Then he pulled away with a grunt and steered her towards the bed. When she tried to sit down, he stopped her though.

Instead, he sat down on the edge, slipping his knees between her legs and spreading them slowly. Arihnda stared back down into his glowing eyes, unable to tear her gaze away as his head approached her pussy. With one last flash of red, he broke eye contact, pressing his mouth against her pussy.

Her first instinct was to grab his head or shoulders to keep her upright. But with her hands bound behind her back, that was not an option. Thrawn stopped her backwards motion, with both hands around her ass, pulling her forwards again. She followed pressed against his insistent tongue reluctantly. The arousal was intoxicating but knee-buckling.

Recognising her precarious standing, Thrawn pulled back with a final lick along her folds. He moved onto the bed, pulling her along over him. Arihnda scrambled along as well as she could, depending on his hands to keep her from toppling to the side. It was embarrassing, almost like hunting his erection with her dripping pussy.

Glowing eyes took in the lines of her body as she moved. Thrawn moved her over his cock, a question glowing in his eyes. Then he very gently lowered her. Arihnda wailed when he did not slip into her but teased her clit with the tip of his cock. The warm feeling of utter excitement engulfed her again. Arihnda leant back, balancing on the tide of arousal.

His grip on her hip tightened when she tried to press down. She allowed him to raise her instead, ready to whimper herself into oblivion when his cock connected to her clit again. Thrawn dragged out the touch, and then his tip along her pussy. This time he let her press down.

Arihnda sighed when his erection slipped into her. The smooth shaft slid in easily bringing the relief of penetration to her hungry cunt. She hesitated when the bulging base pressed against her. It felt harder than the rest of the dick. She pushed tentatively, eliciting a groan from Thrawn. His hands wandered up her sides, tugging gently as they came down again.

Arihnda licked her lips. She rose, feeling the smooth part of his cock slip out easily, lowered herself against the bulge, rose again. With each motion, she pressed down a little harder. Thrawn ceased his hand's wandering, curling them around her ass instead. Guiding her but not pressuring. One of his thumbs explored the range to her clit and found it easily reached.

Arihnda moaned, rubbing her clit against the slim digit. Then the pushed herself down hard, taking the bulge into her cunt with a swift thrust. Thrawn cried out, fingers digging into her flesh, almost bruising her clit. Arihnda held the position for a second. She was full, the bulge pressing against her insides as no cock had ever done. Each finger painted a burning point of departure on her flesh. She began to rock.

The strangled groan might have been hers or his. It did not matter. His cock was embedded deeply inside her, hitting a perfect spot whenever she tilted her hips forwards. Arihnda wanted to dig her fingers into his shoulders as she leant back. Her hands struggled in their bond. When Thrawn released his grip on her rapidly moving hips and reached for her breast again, Arihnda whimpered in pent-up excitement.

She lent against his hands. Thrawn yielded and she leant down further until she was almost flush against him. Thrawn held her up for a while longer. Fingers teasing her breasts, tugging at her nipples at the same pace she pressed down on him.

When he let go, she dropped onto his chest, mouth wide to leave wet trails on the blue surface. Her grinding was hampered but only for a moment. Strong hands gripped her ass firmly, raising her up. The erection slid out of her with a reluctant plop, only to be returned with a deep thrust. Her teeth left deep trails on his skin, following his rhythm.

Each time his hard bulge pressed into her, chafing through her entrance at all the right places, at all places, Arihnda let out a moan. It filled her up, but the angle was imperfect. She struggled to sit up again. Thrawn helped her, after thrusting her down over his cock hard a more time. His hands moved to her breasts again, eyes on fire.

"No, keep at it," Arihnda hissed, wriggling into a perfect position on top of him. Thrawn returned his hands to her hips and she rose. The pull inside her before the bulge came free was exquisite. The pressure as she forced it back inside was delicious. She threw her head back, concentrating solely on the rise and fall.

Thrawn balanced her, thrusting up into her descending body. The thumb found its place over her clit again. Arihnda increased the pace, bound hands forgotten as she rode into ecstasy on his cock and thumb. When she leant back almost to far, his hand caught her, straightening her enough to continue before returning to its grasp around her ass.

With a final roar, Arihnda thrust down over him. Rocking his hard cock inside her orgasm, back and fort over his crotch with delirious ecstasy.

She barely noticed his continued thrusts. The smooth shaft moved into her convulsing cunt, hitting on what felt like the repeat button for the waves of her orgasm. She shuddered when he did, feeling her hips pulled down hard over him, the hard bulge pressing tremors into her and warm liquid seeping out the scant space between them.

They moved in trance, one orgasm furthering the other, riding out the waves of each other, eliciting more abating ecstasy, more fading fire. Arihnda crumpled on his chest, her ass still moving up and down over his subsiding erection.

Finally they both lay still. Thrawn ran his hands slowly over her back and shoulders. But her did not unbind her. It did not matter. She pressed her face against his chest, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex, licking at it lazily.

"Next time-," she began, then stopped herself

"Yes, next time," Thrawn replied. The growl was still audible in his tone.

Arihnda nodded against his skin. Next time. Good.


End file.
